


Canciones para perdonar

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Liberosis: El deseo de que las cosas te importen menos. (Mimi/Yamato)





	Canciones para perdonar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)

**Canciones para perdonar**

 

Mimi había aprendido a convivir con su eufórico carácter: era orgullosa, solía decir lo que pensaba y, aunque no lo hiciera apropósito, llamaba la atención sin esperarlo.

Yamato era todo lo contrario: si bien no tenía mal genio, sí solía ser mucho más reservado a sus emociones y sentimientos. Prefería dejarse llevar con un buen tema que lo identificara en ése momento a expresar su ánimo.

Al principio, le había sorprendido que un día ella viniera exclusivamente a verlo, con esos ojos brillando como dos luces y una sonrisa de idol tan característica en ella.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte —le había dicho, con fuerza en su voz. Ése día, Yamato estaba pensando algunas letras y tenía la mirada perdida—. ¿Me estás oyendo, no?

—Sí, Mimi, te oigo —respondió con fastidio.

Entonces, ella infló la cara, ofendida y dio una patada al aire.

— ¡No me escuchas para nada! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, dejando consternado al rubio—. ¡Encima que me tomo la molestia de saltar una clase no me prestas atención!

Y ahí empezaban, para variar, los berrinches de la niña mimada. Qué poco había crecido… El muchacho suspiró y la miró a los ojos, serio.

—Creo que te lo habían dicho en alguna ocasión: tú no eres el centro del mundo de nadie.

Con esas frías palabras, Mimi lloró en silencio y se fue a paso rápido. No sin antes decirle alguna cosa horrible.

Y siguió pensando letras de canciones sin importarle nada más.

Los días pasaron. Yamato pensó que lo sucedido con ella era pasajero y, durante un almuerzo, la saludó como solía hacer cuando veía a alguien conocido. Ella lo miró con rencor, le dio vuelta la cara y se fue.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Mimi?

Se giró y encontró a una preocupada Sora. Se sentaron juntos.

—Me dijo que la semana pasada la trataste muy mal, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Yamato no sabía por dónde empezar: tenía mal genio para contestar a la gente cuando no prestaba atención, pero Sora le hizo entender que se había excedido—. Ya sabes que Mimi es como una flor: quieren que todos admiren su belleza, pero, también, le gusta de ayudar a los demás, como cuando las flores lanzan sus semillas para polinizar otras y ayudarlas a que crezcan más —hizo una pausa, recordando lo bella que era su amiga de cabello castaño y actitudes algo "occidentales"—. Debes pedirle disculpas…

Él suspiró y le pidió que lo dejara solo.

Cómo le hubiera gustado no hacerse problema por esas cosas… Se decía a sí mismo que podía ser algo antipático, pero, hablando con su yo interior, realmente había sido muy duro, sin razón, con la pobre chica que nada malo había hecho.

Siguió pensando en ello el resto de la tarde. Recordaba las lágrimas de Mimi y un remordimiento, por dentro, lo inundó: no quería preocuparse por eso, pero… ¡Pero Mimi significaba mucho para él, aunque no lo dijera!

Una noche, se puso a escribir, sin parar, una letra. Las palabras se le vinieron solas. Y, cuando terminó, llamó a Takeru aunque eran las doce de la noche de un viernes.

— ¿Sí, qué pasó, hermano? —se lo notaba preocupado.

— ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Puedes venir a verme? —Oyó una voz detrás, pero no le dio importancia—. ¿Takeru? —su pequeño hermano tenía una habilidad excelente para la escritura, quería saber su opinión.

—No me tardo —se oyó que le decía el menor a lo lejos—. Sí, enseguida voy, Yamato.

Poco después, Takaishi entraba por la puerta de la casa. Y cuando su hermano mayor le comentó el tema, casi lo asesina.

Takeru tomó el papel, resoplando: lo cierto es que había ido a casa de Hikari a pasar un rato con ella… Había sido tan oportuno su hermano mayor…

Pero, mientras leía, Yamato le iba comentando la situación por la que escribía esa letra. Takeru estaba impresionado, no recordaba una canción tan profunda, saliendo de él.

—No tengo nada para reclamarte —respondió, sonriendo—. Una buena tonada, y seguro que a Mimi le gustará —Yamato suspiró: ¿lograría ése cometido? ¿De verdad lo haría?

Cuando el menor de los rubios se marchó, agarró su armónica y se puso a tocar. Miles de armonías salieron de ella y no paró de componer la melodía del tema hasta que casi amaneció. Se tumbó en la cama y despertó, sobresaltado, a eso de las dos de la tarde cuando un compañero de su banda lo llamaba con insistencia. Comió algo a las apuradas, se alistó como pudo y salió corriendo al ensayo semanal.

Grabó ése tema. Fue la primera petición que le pidió a sus compañeros.

Si no se hiciera problema por esas cosas… Pero no podía borrar las lágrimas de ella tan fácilmente. Aún lo seguía ése remordimiento de haberse comportado como un idiota sin sentido frente a ella.

Al comenzar la nueva semana escolar, un pequeño temor lo amenazó: ¿Con qué cara iba a dedicarle ése tema? Se revolvió el cabello, durante el almuerzo. Taichi se sentó a su lado y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Si se trataba de Mimi. No hacía falta ser muy genio para darse cuenta de que ésa era la preocupación de Ishida. El castaño le dijo que estaba almorzando en la terraza, con Miyako.

¿Por qué no podía animarse? Sus piernas no respondían. Y justo cuando pensó que no le haría frente, que se consumiría de preocupación interna (porque no quería ni mostrarlo en el rostro), una mano, suave, se apoyó en su hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con los fraternales ojos de Sora.

—Ella es orgullosa. Sino le dices cómo te sientes, no volverá a hablarte —contestó—. Creo que tú y ella deberían dejar de preocuparse por eso: ya cometiste tu error, discúlpate y la verás sonreír de nuevo —esas palabras suaves, como una hermana, lo alentaron un poco.

La magia de Sora era maravillosa.

Se puso de pie, suspiró, y fue a paso lento hacia las escaleras. En el camino, se encontró con Inoue, quien sólo sonrió, nerviosa.

De espaldas a él, la muchacha de cabello castaño claro miraba el paisaje urbano sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Era esa mirada que lo dejó algo petrificado en el piso, sin poder avanzar: le gustaba la Mimi alegre, risueña, enérgica y que agradaba a todos con su sonrisa. Aunque perdiera el japonés de a ratos y hablaba de un extraño "japo-inglés" donde quería decirle algo y le salía otra cosa.

Se rió al recordar esas palabras extrañas y ella lo oyó. Lo fulminó con sus dos ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí, de nuevo? —dijo, a la defensiva. Yamato se acercó a ella, sacó su celular, conectó los auriculares y se lo dio— ¿Qué hago con esto?

—Te lo pones en las orejas —contestó con obviedad.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —replicó con mal humor y se puso los dos auriculares azules en las orejas.

Si tan sólo se hubiera preocupado menos… ¡Tenía que dejar de hacerse problema por él!

Aquélla canción la dejó anonadada. Pareció detenerse el tiempo y ella sólo podía mirarlo a él, a través de su música y su letra.

Cuando la canción terminó y ella se quitó el aparato de los oídos, le preguntó, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho, si él había escrito la canción. Al oír una afirmación, Mimi le clavó al mirada con un sentimiento que Yamato no recordaba haber visto en ella.

Y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó.

— Thank you —susurró en uno de sus oídos, haciéndolo estremecer—. Ha sido… una letra tan maravillosa —comentó, con alegría, viéndolo. No podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—Lamento lo del otro día —ella negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una mágica sonrisa. De esas que a él tanto le gustaban y que nunca le diría.

—Aquélla vez… —empezó Mimi, abrazándolo por el cuello. Si hubieran medido las pulsaciones de él, seguro ya estaba cerca de un paro—, quería decirte lo mucho que te quiero —Yamato abrió los ojos, como dos pelotas—. Pero como me respondiste así, creí que nunca ibas a verme más allá de una niña, pero me alegra saber que te importo.

El rubio, lentamente, la abrazó hacia él, con fuerza.

¿Qué tonterías decía, esa loca? Su loca.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacernos problema por nimiedades —empezó él—. No quiero fingir más, Mimi —tomó aire—. Te quiero también.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, eufórica, lo tomó por las manos y se puso a dar vueltas con él de un lado a otro, por todo el tejado, chillando, con las mejillas rojas de alegría.

— ¡Y-ya basta, Mimi! —pidió él, avergonzado.

— ¡No quiero! —y siguió mostrando su cariño por él, de manera tan única en ella: como si fuese un hada de la felicidad.

Yamato estaba feliz, aunque no se notara mucho.

Y Mimi también, y no tenía problemas en demostrarlo.

No se preocuparían más por tonterías. Sólo querían amarse un poco cada día.

Cuando bajaron de la terraza (tomados de las manos), Miyako estaba a los pies de la misma, con Ken, y los felicitó como una hermana menor.

Y ambas amigas se pusieron a chillar.

Yamato suspiró y Ken sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

Qué loca era Mimi…. Pero qué enamorado estaba de ella también…


End file.
